Centuries
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: The birth of the first Owens boy in centuries is a cause for celebration.


**I don't own Practical Magic and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

The birth of the first Owen sons in centuries is a cause of celebration for the family. After being told the news during the twenty week ultrasound, Sally didn't believe it at first. They were all girls – it was just the way things were. But maybe breaking Maria's Curse had changed more than one thing, which was amazing. The feeling of awe that enveloped Sally and Gary when they met their son for the first time didn't fade away for a long time. "What should we name him?" Gary couldn't think of anything. None of the names they picked out fit.

Sally checked him over for a few minutes and let the love wash over her before deciding. "Adam Thomas," she decided.

Gary laughed and kissed the top of his wife's head. "He definitely looks like an Adam Thomas. Will he have powers like the rest of you?" He was still getting used to all this witchy stuff and wasn't sure.

She shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. I'm guessing we'll find out soon." Meanwhile, Sally couldn't wait for the rest of the family to meet the baby since their excitement was palpable from the waiting room. It had been a long nine months for them all.

"So you're sticking by your 'no visitors in the hospital rule'?" Gary wasn't exactly sure why his wife had made that a rule, but Sally kept insisting on it.

She sighed. "Well, the delivery went smoothly and we'll be going home soon anyway. I think I just want to see Antonia and Kylie. They deserve to meet their little brother first. Can you go get them?"

Gary nodded. "Of course. You want me to go now?"

"Sure. We'll be waiting." Sally grinned and then waved the baby's tiny hand as her husband walked out the door to pick up the girls.

"Wow, he's little," Kylie murmured when she saw the baby for the first time. Her spine was tingling and she already knew that he would have great power. The first male in a long line of women was going to do a lot of good, she could tell.

Sally couldn't stop beaming. "Both of you were this small once. And I still have the same feeling with Adam that I had when you and Antonia were born."

"We're going to protect him, right?" Antonia figured there had to be some kind of protection spell for babies. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him or Kylie – she was annoyed by her sister (and would probably feel the same way about Adam), but she didn't want them hurt.

"Of course he'll be protected." Sally knew her aunts wouldn't let any harm come to their great-nieces and great-nephew. She wasn't scared for them – they would all be fine.

When Adam came home, Jet and Frances threw a small little party for him. The women who had helped end Gillian's possession (and Maria's Curse, just a little) stopped by for a short visit. After they left, the aunts gathered Sally, Gillian, Antonia, and Kyle for a protection spell. When it was done, Adam let out a short wail before falling asleep.

"He'll be fine, dear. Just a little exhausted," Jet assured her niece.

"I know he'll be fine. You made sure of it. Thank you." A relieved Sally kissed both of them on the cheeks and went to lay the baby down in his bassinet.

The Owens women couldn't help but wonder if the birth of the first boy in generations was going to lead to more changes. Frances couldn't help but pester Gillian – now happily engaged to a teacher – about having kids. "You said you wanted them – maybe Adam can have a male cousin to play with."

Gillian just stared at her, hating the pressure she was being put on. "It's going to happen when it happens. Antonia, Kylie, and Adam will get a cousin. We're perfectly happy being alone right now."

Frances sighed. "Alright. That's fine with me. I just want the best for you." She smiled at her and then walked away.

Sally snorted. "Sorry, Gilly."

Gillian shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Sal. For right now, I'm perfectly happy spoiling my nieces and nephew. No changing dirty diapers for me yet." She hugged her sister and went to go play with the girls.

The first sign that Adam had powers came only three weeks after his birth. He was looking at his mobile when Sally walked in to check on him. She stopped in shock when the mobile started moving on its own. "Are you doing that? Well, I guess we know how your powers are manifesting." She was a little worried for him, but she had accepted being a witch now. Sally was more prepared to handle it and didn't plan on freaking out (a lot).

The baby gurgled and she couldn't help but laugh along with him. His happiness was infectious. Antonia, Kylie, and Adam all had different personalities and it was amazing to see them. Sally adored the hell out of all three of them and couldn't wait to find out what their futures held.

Gary struggled with his son being a witch (or wizard? He really wasn't sure) but he got used to it. He was already used to the Owens' women being witches. He wondered if there were other supernatural beings out there, but that idea had quickly been shot down by Jet and Frances.

"Don't be silly. There are no vampires," Jet told him. She swatted the back of his head.

"But there are ghosts," he pointed out.

"That's different." Jet walked away, thus ending the conversation (she didn't think it was worth continuing).

Antonia, Kylie, and Adam's powers continued to expand as the weeks passed. All of Sally's children were pretty powerful, and they had a feeling Gillian's non-existent children would be the same way. Breaking Maria's Curse had been fortunate in several ways, it seemed like. Their lives were no longer controlled by it.

"You want another one of those?" Gary asked Sally seven months after Adam's birth.

She snorted and rolled over. "Ask me again in a year or two. I just gave birth only seven months ago." Sally was still trying to help Adam with his powers – they were fluctuating since he had no idea how to control them. It wasn't easy.

Adam's birth had been a cause for celebration and so were the next babies that made their entrance in the world (Gillian had a son and a daughter, while Sally and Gary welcomed two more daughters).

The Owens' lives had changed for the better and nobody could deny otherwise. They had been blessed after Maria's Curse broke. Their suffering was finally over.


End file.
